Undead by Midnight: A RWBY Fanfic
by Northanstein2606
Summary: Zombies!, Love!, and RWBY!.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all I bring to you this new piece of work(?) or a new story, i guess. But I mean did anywho ever want an undead fic about a couple of teenagers ? YES ! Not just going to sit around and wait like i usually do. Anywho how you enjoy is or whatever.**

4:36am

A certain heiress slept soundly in her 'bunk' but sleep talking wasn't much of a choice "Yan ma pillowww", she mumbled with a sweet smile on her face. Groping her pillow that she'd been clinging to as if her life depended on it. While across the room was dark haired beauty sitting wide awake reading a book, she abused her night vision early in the morning when it was quiet and there was no blonde monster trying to sink its teeth into her freedom just so she wouldn't be lonely and bored.

She smiled to herself as her eyes raped the each word of the book, savoring the warm feeling in her belly. "Yes!", weiss sprung up, causing the faunus to nearly have a heart attack. Sending a glare at the heiress as she signed and laid back down, Blake still couldn't help but laugh.

5:36am

Yang began to stir, alerting the faunus that she had to somehow escape. It'd been brought to her attention that Yang liked to use Blake to make Weiss jealous. But she also took note that Yang just enjoyed spending time with her best friend. Leaping quietly out of bed Blake snuck into the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower and jumping in.

Yang groaned before slowly sitting up, she noticed two things, the shower was on and Ruby was missing. She slugged out of bed and dropped heavily on the floor, she then noticed Blake was missing. Sighing she flopped onto her partners bed noting it was still warm. "Jus kiddin", weiss mumbled and snuggled closer to her pillow, if that was even possible. Yang stretched and moaned in pleasure of relaxing her stiff muscles, she was never the type to move in her sleep she'd just flopped anyhow and instantly fall asleep...which she just did.

Blake walked out of the shower and got dressed, while in the shower she decided to take care of some business with herself which happened to make the hower take longer than what was necessary. She sighed before brushing her teeth and using her towel to carefully wipe her ears, cold ears were always a pain. The first thing she saw on her way out of the restroom was Yang, sleeping in her bed and an angry weiss.

6:36am

Weiss exited the restroom after taking a shower and tending to her normal hygienic routine. Blake giggled softly, and weiss already knew what she was thinking about,"we all fall off our beds quit making a fuss", Blake then bursted into a fit of laughter, while Yang rushed to the restroom her waking up a little later and not wanted to be rushed when she would be tending to her hair.

Blake's scroll buzz and she immediately picked it up before smiling at the text she'd received and replying quickly. "Uh I have to..go", Blake said awkwardly walking out the door,"s-see you at class". Weiss let out a sound of irritation and shook her head, but a small smile crept onto her face.

It'd been two and a half months since school had started and 3 weeks since Blake and Pyrrha had began dating. Weiss supported her though she didn't care to admit her jealousy. Nor the fact that the quietest girl she knew beat her to the athlete or she'd call her goddess only when she was alone of course. After the couple had become official weiss had walked around crestfallen but a certain blonde had cheered her up and did a pretty good job. Yang however had fallen for weiss ever since her explosion and she'd 'accidentally' set jaunes shoes on fire.

7:36am

Ruby was last to wake up bounding for the shower as soon as Yang walked out. "Where's Blake?" yang asked wrapping her arms around Weiss' shoulders making sure her breasts her pressed against her back. "You know where and let me go you orc", Yang smirk and pulled Weiss closer to her being,"you sure about that?", she paused and shifted her weight towards the smaller girl,"you look comfy and relaxed", Weiss seemed to go stiff, her body going cold and emitting off of her,"let me go", she said calmly, yang shivered and released her hold on Weiss.

"Meany", Yang pouted ,smirking she started glowing and the room seemed to become a sauna. Weiss grit her teeth, grabbing her books and stomping out of the room. Yang sighed,"yess", yang pumped her fist and grabbed her book and jogged to catch up to Weiss.

8:36am

"I can't believe you guys ditched me", Ruby whispered harshly at her team while Professor Port blabbed his mouth,"especially you Weiss", weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Blake shrugged and Yang snickered.

9:36am

Ruby walked down the hall to the washroom, sighing she look out the window. she saw a few soldiers from atlas walking about the school. Ignoring them she went to relieve her 'burdens' as Nora called them.

10:36am

Yang sighed as she watched Weiss and Ruby spar with Cardin and sky. She and Blake were first to spar with Pyrrha and Jaune, having been sparing with each other in alphabetical order by last name , and Blake was talking and laughing with Pyrrha. The two blondes sat in silence next to the happy couple, Jaune was playing games on his scroll and Yang was watching the Heiress pummel Cardin with ice.

11:36am

Weiss stood in the lunch line with Blake and Yang while Ruby snuck the the front of the line. "So immature", Weiss commented after Ruby disappeared.

The two teams JNPR and RWBY day together as usual, Blake and Pyrrha talking and laughing as always. Weiss thinking about Yang and other things, all while ignoring Yang in the process. Nora the only lively person at the table had a stomach ache and was sitting still for once.

12:13am

Blake walked with Pyrrha to her class with a smile on her face as they held hands. Her smile somewhat fading after the redhead entered the class room leaving the Faunus alone in the hall.

Blake enjoyed the quiet halls as she walked to her own class being excused from tardiness because Professor Peach was never there. She strolled along and looked out the window, watching a small Cloud disappear behind a piller.

7:40pm

Team RWBY had a scheduled practice at the training room. They all met up in the locker room talking about new combo moves they wanted to try out. "Ooo I have a good one", Yang jumped up after changing into her combat gear,"okay let's hear it",Ruby smiled while she tied her boots,"Blake will swing me around on her ribbon and with the force from that I'll launch off towards the enemy and give them the ultimate knuckle sandwich", yang cheered and slammed her first together.

"Eheh, that sounds a bit", Blake paused,"Dangerous", Weiss finished for her,"Awh party pooper", yang pouted,"no-", Ruby broke off and sprung into the air," .AWESOME!".

9:00pm

The girls walked back to their room all burnt out and laughing at Yang who had a bump on her forehead from being flung to the wall when Blake lost her grip, and from tripping after getting up.

"You dummy", Weiss started,"maybe you should go the nurse", yang tried the brush off what she said,"nah it's cool I mean what's aura for?", Yang's smile died a little when she saw Weiss' worried/angry look,"you have no aura left c'mon I'm taking you the the nurse", Weiss grabbed Yang's are and started pulling her in the opposite direction from the dorm.

Blake and Ruby seemed to be forgotten in the background when Weiss spoke up. "Ah well maybe they'll finally hook up", Ruby waved her hand,"yeah maybe", Blake nodded and looked behind her noticing some atlas soldiers standing by the entrance of the school.

"Weird", Blake said as the two started towards the dorms again,"what's up?", Ruby asked,"well there's some atlas soldiers over there". Blake motioned to the school,"oh yeah… I saw some soldiers earlier this morning too", Blake thought if Ruby didn't mention it to them then it wasn't much of a problem.

"You think something's going on?", Blake asked as they reached the dorm,"nah I don't think so", Ruby opened the door and let Blake go first then glanced at the soldiers who were walking off.

..

Yang walking out the the nurses office and thanked the women. "Hey I'm all patched up let's go", yang put her arm around Weiss' shoulder. They started walking and yang began to question why Weiss hasn't pushed her away yet. "You okay there Weiss?", Yang asked carefully ,"I saw some soldiers from atlas a while ago", Weiss looked behind them,"I think something's happened", Weiss said suspiciously. "We can talk to Ruby about it when we get back, so don't worry to much".

Weiss sighed,"Yeah okay", she looked up at Yang and realized how close they were, _She's so close I could-_ , "Hey!", Jaune waved at the two not bothering with how deep they were looking at each other or how close they were,"we just got done with studying", Jaune jabbed his thumb in Pyrrha's direction.

"Jaune!", Pyrrha quickly picking up the vibe the two gave off,"why don't we go back and leave to two ladies here alone", Weiss interjected,"no it's okay we're heading back to the dorms anyway", yang sent a Weiss like glare in Jaune's direction while he chuckled nervously.

…

After the two returned to their room they saw Ruby laying on the floor with Blake straddling her thighs. "Well well well Blake, cheating on Pyrrha?", yang wiggles her eyebrows,"oh please, I'm just giving Ruby a massage", Blake sighed,"seems when you landed on her earlier you did something", yang shrugged and started changing into her night clothes. "Gimmie one too", Blake sighed once more ,"sure why not".

1:30am

The girls were sound asleep, all tired from a long day of classes and training. Though Blake did end up giving Weiss and Yang a massage as received one in return.

JNPR were sleeping soundly as well, Nora had a bad stomach ache since dawn and she had some trouble getting to sleep at first. Ren rubbed her stomach when she told him too just so she would calm down.

1:35am

(BOOM!)

There was a loud explosion close by the dorms, waking both teams. "Ah!", yang yelped falling from her bed. Then another explosion happened sounding much further away than the first,"what's happing?", Ruby sat up yawning.

Blake and Yang looked out the window and saw soldiers shooting at something coming from the dorms near by. Students. Blake saw a few of them springing towards the soldiers but were shot down. She gasp and covered her mouth, Weiss saw what was happening.

Jaune rushed to the window and saw the school burning then another explosion bursted the the windows and people were running out, atlas soldiers shooting at them but soon were overwhelmed.

Pyrrha bagan changing into her armor, Ren starting doing the same. There was a groan, Ren looked to Nora who lay under her sheets, groaning and shaking. Jaune went to her and shook her shoulders, "Nora are you okay?", before Jaune could say anything else Ren pulled him back,"No shes not! Get back!", Jaune stumbled over his own bed.

Yang heard a girl like schreech,"Jaune!" her and Blake ran across the hall and busted the door open.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were on one side of the room and Nora was-,"somethings happened to Nora", Pyrrha warned. Nora eyes seemed to have lost there colors showing light grey her skin a rotten tone and her mouth bleeding Nora then lundged at Jaune, but before she reached him Yang had punched her through the window.

"A-Are you okay?", Blake asked checking everyone, they nodded."I think so", Jaune said, Blake looked to yang then back at the other three "Then get changed".

 **Welp hope you enjoyed or whatever, cats and bunnies will be uploaded shortly. Eh that's pretty much all I gotta say**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welllll here's another chapter for those of you who somehow enjoyed the first one. Ha haaa welllllll ennnnnjoy thisssss.**

4:00am

(Before ch.1)

Ruby felt her scroll buzz causing her to wake up immediately, she'd always been a light sleeper, always vigilant she supposed. Checking her scroll, Ruby sprung up, she looked to Blake who hadn't gotten up yet and sighed. She had to sneak out without waking the faunus or the rest of the team. Moving the the right of her bed she lifted up the sheet that hung over her 'bunk'.

She stretched her toes and wiggled her feet, then without making a sound she slipped out of her bed and landed on the floor. Only pausing for a few seconds to check for any change in the girls' breathing. She changed fairly quickly without waking anyone and slipped out the door.

4:15am

Ruby stood at top of the school building , waiting. "You got here quickly", a voice called from behind her. "Uh yeah... sure", Ruby turned to half greet coco adel. "You said it was urgent", Ruby shrugged,"right it is", coco sighed and took off her shades."atlas soldiers arrived half an hour ago", she walked to the edge of the building and looked to vale,"they seemed to be looking for something on high alert".

Ruby saw military airships flying over the city,"why are you telling me this?", Coco turned to the younger girl,"your team and JNPR are at the top of the first years", she then turned to leave,"I'm sure you'll been on alert now and maybe you can find out why they haven't said anything to us yet", the door to the roof shut quietly. She had left Ruby alone to think.

4:45am

Ruby had sat on top of the roof thinking of what coco meant about her team and JNPR and why coco was so suspicious about the military. But finally she decided to go back to her room and get some rest before classes start for the day. Going back to her room was as easy as it was when she left. Soldiers were all over the place and some teachers were out and about as well.

When she got to the room she heard the shower going. She opened the door quietly and snuck in, changing back into her sleep wear and jumping into bed again. She didn't even want to bother with Yang who was sleeping in Blake's bed. But she decided not to tell anyone except Jaune when she had time.

2:00 am

(After ch.1)

"Does anyone's scroll work?", Ruby whispered to both her and jaunes teams. Everyone shook their heads."well we does anyone have their weapons?" Everyone shook their heads again,"seriously?".

They all gathered in the RWBY dorm room to figure out what they should do. "Well we'll just have to make it across campus to our weapons lockers and maybe we can steal an airship", Ruby grabbed the campus map she had in paper form. "We can cut through the cafeteria then through the library and get through past Goodwitch's classroom", she capped the marker she had on hand and looked to Jaune.

"Sounds good but...what about the-", he looked to the door,"What about the..other students?". Ruby slouched slightly,"right, uhh", she looked to the others in the room,"any ideas?", Yang looked out the window just barely opening the curtain.

The 'students' walking or what could be called walking were all over the courtyard. "Tap the ceiling", she turned to the others and sighed when she saw there confused looks. She rolled her eyes and threw her scroll. A few second later there was a double thud. "Well it seems cardins still alive", Weiss looked slightly angry,"why do you guys have a signal or whatever", Yang laughed awkwardly,"well cardin is like a slave to me so I had this little communication .. type.. thingy set up".

Blake shook her head but still laughed a little,"but we still don't have a plan", Ruby spoke up once more. "Pyrrha", yang started then broke off slowly,"ah stupid we don't even have our weapons", yang face palmed.

"What was your idea?", Pyrrha asked,"well I was going to say stab your spear up there", yang looked to the ceiling. Pyrrha thought for awhile then brightened a little,"any type of metal in here?", rwby looked to each other. "Can't we use your sheilll-",yang groaned,"Ugh I keep forgetting".

"We have weiss' nail filer," Ruby handed the article to the taller redhead,"have you been pickpocketing me again?", Weiss asked angrily,"uh..sorry?", Ruby laughed awkwardly.

3:30am

Pyrrha used Weiss' nail filer to cut a hole into the ceiling enough for two people to fit through. "Can't believe we're going to work with them", Jaune grunted,"Jaune there are things out there even the military couldn't contain them", Pyrrha argued.

"Damn ice queen that was your nail filer?", Cardin teased,"you must have some nasty thick nails for it to be that sturdy", he laughed but no one else laughed they just stared at him. "Seriously?", Ruby sighed,"id expect yang to crack a joke in a time like this", Blake rolled her eyes as yang chuckled.

"So what's you guys' plan?", sky asked,"Ruby thought of a route we could take to get to our weapons", Weiss answered immediately. "But we don't know what we'll do if we get attacked", she finished and sat on her bed. "So none of you guys have your weapons". Cardin looked to Pyrrha,"maybe you could like yanno use metal you find and shape them into weapons?", everyone looked a little shocked.

"Ah why didn't I think of that?", Jaune groaned,"oh but we don't have enough metal", Ruby nodded."but it does sound like a good plan", she looked out the window once more,"what if you use that pole thing over there".

A beam that had been haphazardly thrown into the courtyard by an explosion was sticking up out of the grass. Pyrrha approached the window immediately finding the beam. She looked that the distance from the beam and where they stood. "I'm not sure if I can reach it", she looked to the others,"maybe if we could somehow get it at least 5 meters closer I could reach it".

Almost everyone groaned, Ren had stayed silent the entire time not bothering to listen to what the others said. He'd lost his closest partner, Nora was practically his only family. He was trying to ignore as much as he could, but he just wanted to mourn in some way. Finally he came to the agreement that he could mourn once he and his friends were in a safer area.

There was a pound on the door. Everyone turned the the door not moving or saying anything. Another pound at the door and a long groan sounded. "Maybe we should get out of here". Cardin whispered to Ruby and Jaune,"we don't have any real protection", Jaune brought up the second main issue again.

The pounding increased and more groaning erupted from the outside of the door."quick grab this bed", Jaune went to the other side of weiss' bed and Cardin and sky grabbed the other , they rushed and put the bed in front the door to block it. "We need to get out of here", Blake warned the as the door sounded like it was going to give way at any moment.

"Up there", Pyrrha point the hole in the ceiling, she jumped up barely hanging onto the edge before pulling herself up."come on hurry", she stuck her hand out and made sure she had something to hang onto,"Cardin go", Ruby rushed him.

Cardin went up next and helped Pyrrha get the others up there. "Move this bead over the hole", Jaune went to the nearest bed and Cardin helped him move it. The door came down in the RWBY dorm room, the bed still in the way somewhat. "Sounds like they broke in", Jaune spoke.

4:15am

Blake used her ribbons that were wrapped on her arms and a fork Pyrrha has reshaped to make a sturdy hook, to try and get the beam closer. "You just have to bring it closer by 7 meters since we moved up farther", Pyrrha tried making it sound better that it was.

They opened the window and Blake skillfully got her ribbons to wrap around the beam with the hook latching on perfectly. "Cardin and Sky you two pull this". Blake handed them the ribbon and stepped back,"Pyrrha get ready", Jaune ordered. Cardin and sky pulled the beam which was heavier than they expected,"f**k can you reach it yet?", cardin growled as he and sky kept pulling,"sorry but just a little more", Jaune grabbed the ribbon and began pulling as well.

"Those things are coming hurry", Ruby saw them running towards the building. Pyrrha could barely feel it but went and used her semblance as much as she could and lifted it the rest of the way. Jaune and the others fell back but quickly jumped to there feet. "What do we need?" She asked in a rushed tone,"spears and swords at the least", Weiss offered.

The sound of breaking glass could be heard out the window. "I think they're climbing up", Dove whimpered. Pyrrha was already shaping the metal as best she could. "Almost done", she assured, cardin looked out the window, Dove was right they were climbing up the side. "We need something to slow them down", cardin turned and look around the room,"Jaune toss me the chairs!".

Pyrrha began to feel her semblance weakening but she still tried to hurry. Jaune got the chairs to cardin who started throwing them at the 'students', sky and Jaune pushed a bed out the window. Breaking the glass on the way.

Pyrrha finished the weapons only being able to make six swords and one spear. "Finished", Pyrrha sighed and grabbed the spear,"Let's get out of here what was that plan you were talking about?" Cardin said grabbing one of the bigger swords. "Cafeteria, library, and Goodwitch's class", Ruby spoke quickly grabbing a sword as well. Weiss, Blake, Jaune and Ren all grabbed a sword.

Pounding at the door startled them,"ugh not again", cardin groaned ,"we have to climb up to the roof", Ruby ordered and looked out the window to see the 'students' climbing up again. "We better hurry", Ruby jumped up on window seal and hoisted herself up on the edge, easily finding places to put her hands and feet while climbing, everyone following behind her.

As soon as they got on the roof they saw that most of the school campus was on fire and there were more 'students' than they thought. The 'students' had been right behind them and grabbed Dove who had been last to climb out of the room. There was pounding on the door once more. Cardin backed away from the door and shouted to the others "Now what?".

 **Alright then everyone there's some background and some other words there. Hope you enjoyed it or something, thanks**.


End file.
